The Miracle of Rohan and Lhundup
by ayziks
Summary: This story is about Tenzin and Pema's youngest child Rohan from age 10-25 years and his Air Acolyte wife, who turns out to be not only special to him, but very special for the entire World, representing a new beginning for the Air Nation.


**Title: **"The Miracle of Rohan and Lhundup"  
**Author:** A6  
**Rating:** T – Tenma, violence, Air Family romances  
**Summary/Notes:**This story is about Tenzin and Pema's youngest child Rohan from age 10-25 years and his Air Acolyte wife, who turns out to be not only special to him, but very special for the entire World, representing a new beginning for the Air Nation. Along the way I explore an aging Tenzin and Pema, and adult siblings Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, all of whom become air bending Masters. It's my first shot at a 'grown up' Air Family tale. As usual, my research on the names and traditions that enhance known canon background for the Air Nation are based on Tibetan Buddhist beliefs.

...

_Tenzin hurried to Pema's side, and she smiled at him. She was exhausted, but tenderly said with their new baby in her arms, "Tenzin..."_

Tenzin sat beside her, smiling, "I'm here, Pema."

Pema beamed and offered him their bundled child, "Our new son."

Tenzin took the newborn in his arms and gazed down fondly and spoke softly, "Well...hello."

The children crept in tentatively, and Tenzin motioned them closer, "Come, meet your new brother.

Meelo was excited, "A brother? Well, it's about time."

Ikki said cheerily, "Welcome! I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super-great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it."

Jinora inquired, "What're you going to name him? Can I pick?"

Pema quietly stated, "We already chose a name."

Tenzin nodded and announced, "Rohan."

Far to the south at the Air Acolyte enclave rebuilding the Southern Air Temple, another baby was born at the same time to the parents of a late thirties non-bending couple - a Kyoshi Island woman and a Southern Water Tribe man, dedicated to raising their daughter in the new tenets of family- and spirit-centered teachings of the Air Nation. They had tried for years unsuccessfully to bear a child, so they praised the spirits at her very existence. They chose to call her Lhundup, meaning 'miracle'. She was truly their miracle baby.

Ten years later, Tenzin and Pema took Rohan, Meelo, and Ikki to the Fall Equinox Festival at the Southern Air Temple to visit their twenty year old married sister Jinora. Tenzin and Pema were an elegant older couple at ages 61 and 45. Tenzin's 'salt and pepper' beard was mostly 'salt', and Pema had two beautiful silver bands of hair on the sides of her head highlighting the light brown waves that remained.

As soon as they got off Oogie, eighteen year old Ikki was very anxious to rejoin that 'special someone' who was soon to be her husband, whom she saw was on a dead run to greet her from across the square. Fourteen year old Meelo wanted to find his steady girlfriend from Air Temple Island who was already here with her family. Jinora and her husband and children quickly found and hugged her family. It seemed everything was happening at once.

Ikki's fiancé met them and hurriedly bowed to Tenzin, but quickly turned to her, kissed and hugged her affectionately, and held her hand tightly, chattering non-stop. Tenzin always wondered if the pair ever had time to take a breath during all their talking. Ikki really did have a match in this fine young man. Pema mused that their upcoming all-day wedding ceremony might all be completely over in about five minutes with the speed at which they always interacted.

The expanded Air Family and their significant others all walked together, and looked resplendent in their festival robes. Since the last festival, Jinora and Ikki had become Masters, and showed off for the first time their tattoos in the ancient, partially shaved, high forehead style of female air bending Masters. They were mobbed by the Air Acolytes from around the world with congratulations as they went along. They remained restrained as best they could, as they were instructed by their father, but Pema could tell how proud they were.

It had been over one hundred and ninety years since female Masters strolled the walkways of an Air Temple. Photographers took photos of the Air Family that would soon dominate the headlines of the World's newspapers with the debut of the two new Masters.

The Fall Festival was renewed, like days of old, when the four Temples gathered to celebrate the fall, the traditional season of the Air Nomads. Only two Temples existed now – the Southern Temple and Air Temple Island. But all the old customs were observed: babies were to be blessed, the two new Masters would be honored, and couples were to be married by Tenzin in the new traditions of permanent union that Aang and Katara established. A great time of eating, games, social events, teaching, and worshiping was starting in earnest.

The halls of the Southern Air Temple were coming alive with people again. The Air Acolyte movement worldwide had grown to nearly five thousand people in the nine decades since Aang reappeared in the World. But there were still only five air benders.

...

While the family was milling through the city, ten year old Rohan was looking about away from the rest of the family, not paying attention, and ran right into Lhundup in the midst of the crowd. She fell unceremoniously on her rear end, and a pile of messages she was carrying was strewn about.

"Rohan!" Pema scolded. "Say 'excuse me', and help her!"

But he was already helping the stunned girl to her feet, and gathering all the messages.

Rohan was a polite, obedient and very handsome lad. Many claimed he was the spitting image of his Grandpa Aang, with a round face, piercing gray eyes that always twinkled, and what always seemed a permanent smile.

"I'm so sorry, umm..." Rohan stammered.

"Lhundup," the girl said, a bit perturbed at being knocked over. She was in a hurry.

Rohan had his breath taken away. She had beautiful tan skin from her father's Water Tribe lineage, and wavy long brown hair that complemented her dark skin. She had her mother's oval face but unlike either parent, she had distinctive gray eyes. Gray eyes were still highly unusual in the World, even since the time of Ty Lee, who also had them. Of course, no one with gray eyes outside of the Air Family was an air bender.

"Lhundup is a really pretty name," smiled Rohan.

His smile captivated the girl, and she nearly forgot what she was doing. None of the Southern Air Temple boys were particularly handsome or close to her age, and at ten, she started to notice boys, "Umm, thank you, uh..."

"Rohan."

Her eyes lit up, "You're Master Tenzin's son!"

"Yes Lhundup, and that is my father right over there, my mom, brother, and sisters."

They walked back to the family, and she bowed, "Master Tenzin, my dad would be so honored to see you. He's on the Council."

"I'll be meeting with the Council later today," mentioned Tenzin, impressed by her level of respect and maturity.

Tenzin complimented Lhundup, "Aren't you Elder Zonpa's and Tseten's grown up daughter?"

"I am, Master Tenzin. I was running messages for the Council to the other Air Acolyte leaders...when I ran into Rohan," she smiled and teased, but Rohan flushed, embarrassed.

Rohan interrupted in order to buy more time with this pretty little girl, "Could I make up my mistake by helping you? I am really fast on an air scooter. Maybe you can ride with me to make up lost time on your deliveries."

She blushed but smiled, "That would be sweet if your parents are OK with that. I would love to ride on an air scooter."

Rohan turned immediately and said, "Dad and Mom, I want to help her. I messed things up."

Tenzin and Pema looked at each other with an amused look about the interest the two had for each other, and said, "OK, but meet up with us at dinner at the Great Hall."

"OK, I promise."

He spun up a scooter, and invited her to hang on to him. She wasn't unconfortable to hold on to him. In fact she liked it. In record time, she got all her messages delivered, and many more. When Lhundup's parents learned what was going on, they invited Tenzin and his family to sit with theirs during the banquet dinner.

Lhundup and Rohan sat next to each other, and never stopped whispering and talking the entire night of food and speeches, and had to be shushed several times, with giggles shared between them. Rohan dared to hold her hand secretly under the table. That startled her for a moment, but she tightened the grip he had on her. Both sets of parents thought they were cute, but had no idea what they had just done.

After the three day festival concluded, the two had to reluctantly separate. She kissed him on the cheek, which thrilled Rohan, and she took and squeezed his hand. As they said and waved goodbye, she ordered, "Write me."

...

Whenever Tenzin went to the Southern Air Temple, Rohan begged to go with him to see Lhundup again. Between visits, many letters were exchanged. They covered everything of interest between them. They discussed life, politics, religion, history, and hobbies. A strong friendship grew between them, and more. The parents knew they were growing beyond just friends, and blessed that relationship.

Rohan and Lhundup grew into teens, and never had eyes for any other, despite their good looks and personalities attracting others. They just weren't interested in anyone else.

The pair lived for the festivals and special trips, and the times they could steal away, talk, kiss, and hug each other privately. Whenever they were together, they also worshipped and prayed in the shrines and temples. They were very devout. At 15 they started praying that their friendship would last forever. At 16, they whispered their first 'I love you's'. Then, one Spring Equinox Festival with both at age 17, something changed forever between them at the Southern Temple.

...

At the end of the day's festivities, brand new Master air bender Rohan took Lhundup's hand as always whenever they were together, and walked her to Aang's memorial room. Only family could go to this special place.

She was so proud of her boyfriend's new blue tattoos, and couldn't take her eyes off him over how handsome he looked. He was silent as they walked, was very serious, and strode with purpose. Lhundup knew something was up. Rohan was never silent except when meditating or working out, and he was mostly always carefree, which was so much like his spirited grandfather that it drove his father nuts at times. With his tattoos, it was like Aang was reincarnated in the flesh.

They stood looking out the window from Aang's small room in the evening watching the setting sun. They were completely alone, away from the crowds.

"Lhundup?"

"Yes, Rohan?" She tingled all over with excitement.

He got a mischievous smile - the same smile that always took her breath away since that first time in the Temple square – and pondered, "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Lhundup encouraged.

"The future."

"Your future?" she led him.

"Close..." he turned to her and took both of her hands in his.

"_Our _future."

"Oh? Do we _have _a future?" She joked, as she always did when she felt nervous. Tonight she was really nervous, and her hands shook in his.

"I'd like to think so. You are a miracle, you know. Just like your name says."

"How so?"

"Had I not bumped into you long ago, I wouldn't have had a miracle in my life."

"You could have had anyone. You're Tenzin's son. Every girl in the World wants you."

"Yeah, maybe, but I only want one. My miracle. _You_, Lhundup."

With that, he reached into a shoulder pouch, and pulled out a set of air bender's beads, and placed them around her neck. She was wide-eyed in happiness.

He got down on his knees, "Lhundup, daughter of Zonpa and Tseten. As in the ancient days, please become my lifetime spiritual partner. In the new ways of my grandfather, be my wife, Lhundup."

She flung her arms around him, held him tightly, and kissed him deeply.

"Yes, Rohan, I'd love to be your wife and partner."

It was a wonderful surprise to both sets of parents, and a hearty celebration ensued when they walked into breakfast hand in hand the next morning with her wearing his beads.

...

When they were both 18, their wedding graced the Southern Air Temple chapel, where Tenzin and Pema blessed their youngest child. Since the Southern Air Temple was Lhundup's home, it was most appropriate to wed there. Besides, the more activity held there, the more alive and restored the Temple appeared for the World.

Surrounding Tenzin and Pema were Jinora and Ikki with their husbands and air bending toddlers and babies, and Meelo with his young wife, four months pregnant. The Air Family was growing. Tenzin was so proud that all of his children now wore the blue tattoos of air bending Masters, all applied by him personally. They were an impressive sight for the believers. Tenzin's beard was snow white at age 69, and Pema's hair was now nearly completely a beautiful shade of silver gray at 53.

Pema smiled at them all as any mother proud of her brood would be. She felt very fulfilled as a mother and wife. She beamed at Tenzin.

"How does it feel, dear, to be the parents of four married children?" Pema whispered.

Expecting usually serious Tenzin to complain about feeling old or useless now, he surprised his wife of 35 years by smiling, and hugging her tightly, "It feels like the finest day of my life since marrying you, Pema."

They kissed discretely, watching the ceremonies that marked every Air Acolyte wedding since Katara and Aang wed so many years ago. Lhundup looked beautiful in the long flowing traditional Air Nomad wedding gown. Tenzin and Pema readied their own family's silk hada scarf to walk up and place over the young couple's shoulders, the first of dozens that would by the end of the ceremony nearly bury them in fabric from all the well wishers.

It was a spirited party that followed, and Rohan and Lhundup saw to it that every guest had a wonderful celebration with them on their special day. Rohan had every bit of Aang's partying spirit. Despite their age, Tenzin and Pema showed their dancing skills to the surprised crowd, something that Tenzin had inherited from his father.

They were all exhausted, but not so exhausted that Rohan and Lhundup didn't savor the long desired tenderness and feelings of their first married night together.

...

At age 25, following the example established by Grandfather Aang and Grandmother Katara of waiting a few years to establish their own relationship as a couple before having children, there was another special day for young Rohan and Lhundup. Her first labor was painful and long, but Rohan was patient, and was a perfect coach for his wife, alongside the midwife that had delivered so many of the Air Family's offspring. Lhundup presented her husband with their first child, a handsome tyke they called Ketu, in honor of the returning comet.

...

Most of the World rejoiced in the latest news of the newest Air Family birth. The people of the World were always very interested in the rebuilding of the Air Nation. As technologically advanced as the World had become, there remained a deep-rooted love of the tradition of the Avatar and balance of the World that the living spirit of their planet gave them.

The Nations had indeed learned the lessons of the Hundred Year War, and the terrible imbalance that not only nearly eliminated the Air Nomads, but also almost eliminated Southern Water Tribe water bending, and would have annihilated the Earth Kingdom, all in the name of the wrongful supremacy of one Nation and one kind of bending.

Most of the Four Nation's leaders were still concerned about the fragility of the Air Nation and the single family that possessed the precious ability to bend air. Prayers across the World often concentrated on the rise of air bending to the point of not being dependent on that single family. This was part of the reason for establishment of the Air Acolytes by Aang, after so many people followed his beliefs of family and spirituality that rose in the ashes of war, free to believe again without fear of persecution or death by the Fire Nation occupation.

There was a fervent hope that air bending would spontaneously occur within the devout of the Air Acolytes, like it had millennia ago as the first air benders learned from the spirit animals of air bending itself – the sky bison. The Air Nation could only rise again with more help than the offspring only one family could provide. This was the beginning of the third generation after Aang, and there was still no sign of other air benders.

That was the hope and prayer of most of the World. However, some twisted splinter groups held to long-discredited beliefs and bitterness at what was to them humiliating defeat at the hands of Aang, and they hated the World for what they felt were old and outdated ways, which seemed to celebrate and even worship 'weak' bending.

Despite the ever-watchful eyes and protection of World governments and law enforcement agencies, the White Lotus, and the constant precautions taken by the Air Family, dangers to the family still continued.

Hearing the news on the radio and seeing the images of Ketu, Ju Long and his six followers cursed. Ju Long led an underground terror group loosely based on the long disgraced and disbanded Dai Li and the memory of Long Feng, his distant relative. They believed in remaining secretive and hidden, more so than their Dai Li predecessors.

They were convinced of the superiority of the ways of living close to the earth – the embodiment of the earth spirit. Air was weakest, as it nearly disappeared. Fire had failed to conquer the world. The ways of water bending had been corrupted by the blood benders and their false teaching of non-bending and 'equality'. Ju Long believed that they had to eliminate the air benders first, who had somehow thwarted all the plans of the other benders. Then they had to destroy the current abomination of the water bending Avatar Korra. Once the Avatar cycle returned to earth bending, they could find and control that Earth Kingdom Avatar to suit their beliefs. Or so they thought.

Ju Long said angrily, "The air benders keep growing in numbers, like the disease they are. We have to take them down. Not all together, but one by one. This new one lives at the Southern Air Temple. We can go and erase his family there."

So they made their plans, secretly crossed the short distance of the ocean from their secret base on Whale Tail Island to the Southern Air Temple by boat, and used their earth bending to scale the formidable mountains that naturally protected the Temple. They stole secretly into the Temple grounds, waited in the shadows, watching patterns and routines of Rohan, his wife, and new baby. Once they knew the family's habits, they planned the attack.

Ju Long told his fanatical followers, "The fatal mistake of the air benders is that they think that they are safe in their own Temple. They are alone far too often. We will catch them on their seaside walk, away from the others. The tides will wash away their bodies, and people will not know of us and our deeds, while we plot the next air bender's elimination. But they will live in fear not knowing of the next time and place. Tenzin will see his beloved family get smaller one by one, and not know what to do. And so will the Avatar."

...

The following day, the new family took their daily stroll, but not with Lhundup. She was with her father on Council business.

"Looks like I have you all to myself, young man!" Rohan chimed at his bundled up new son Ketu, and kissed his forehead. "Mommy will be along later. She has to talk to _her_daddy."

But along the beach, with their movements suppressed by the roar of the ocean, the seven thugs popped from behind the giant rocks on the beach. Each brandished weapons, and assumed classic earth bending poses.

Rohan did his best to assume a defensive posture, but couldn't drop his son without hurting him severely.

Ju Long yelled, "Stand where you are, air bender. One false move and you both die!"

Rohan observed, "Aren't we going to die anyway?"

"Yes, today you will. Where is your woman?" said Ju Long confidently.

He lied to save her, "She is ill today."

"Too bad she won't join the spirits with you now. But she will soon. We know how to find her too."

Rohan thought of every way to save her, "She is not an air bender. You have no quarrel with her. Leave her alone."

"But she lives with you, air bender. She believes as you do. So she must die."

"Why do you hate us so?" Rohan stalled for time.

"Because you exist. Because you insist on the 'balance' of the Four Nations. Because one of your kin took out our leaders long ago," explained Ju Long.

Rohan instantly realized these were some kind of Dai Li offshoot, "My father and the Avatar will find you. You cannot get away with this."

"We hope they will come; we will deal with them too," said Ju Long confidently.

He started to laugh in derision, but dropped his weapon and grabbed his throat. He was gasping for breath. The other six did the same.

A female voice came from the rocks behind Tenzin and said angrily as she approached, "Don't... you... harm... my... family!"

It was Lhundup. She was angry beyond any degree Rohan had ever seen her before. She had her fists balled, and was clenching them so much that they quivered.

Rohan was totally shocked, "Lhundup, you're air bending!"

Through gritted teeth she seethed, "I don't care what I am doing - I am protecting you both."

"Lhundup. Don't. Please stop. You're doing something forbidden. There are other ways to defeat these people." Rohan looked to set Ketu gently on the sand to take over her grip on the assailants and end this peacefully.

Ju Long tried to reach for his throwing star.

"NO!" she screamed, and pulled her clenched fists together. The seven would-be murderers collapsed before them. Blood seeped from their mouths and noses. They were still and moved no more.

She collapsed on the sand, "What...what have I done, Rohan?"

He moved to her and stroked her hair, "You saved us all, Lhundup. It's OK now. I know you didn't mean to kill them."

She held her hands up shaking with open fingers and palms, and then rushed to hug her husband and baby, sobbing, as Rohan stroked and comforted her.

"Let's call the Lotus sentries to investigate to clean this up, and go home."

She whispered, still shaking to the core, "OK..."

After a long time of questions and descriptions, the Lotus escorted them home, but posted a heavy protective guard around their living quarters, lest there be other assailants. At their modest apartment, Rohan carefully tested her air bending ability, which in a fit of anger and desperation, had manifested itself.

She was able to do all the basic moves – thrusts, slices, and small vortices.

For awhile, they sat in quiet amazement. He brushed her hair out of her gray eyes welling up in happy tears, "You're definitely an air bender! Once again, dear, you live your name. You're a miracle. You're the first 'new' air bender."

They hugged this time in joy and celebration.

She looked at Rohan very seriously, "We must go see your father. I want to train, so that I never do what I did today ever again. This is a gift. I want to use it wisely."

...

The news to Tenzin and Pema was incredible. They all prayed together to the spirits a long time in praise and thanks. They discussed what she had done to suffocate their assailants by creating a complete vacuum in their lungs. While Tenzin discussed the dangers of the dark aspects of air bending, he praised her for saving them all. They practiced in secret for some time, as Tenzin and Rohan taught an eager Lhundup. It gave a lot of time for Pema to play with their grandson, so she didn't mind at all.

Lhundup was a good learner and a natural with the talent. Air bending had been awakened within her due to her devout Air Acolyte heart and dedication to the teachings. Air bending had been rekindled independently for the first time in nearly two centuries.

It was finally a time to rejoice.

In the great outdoor amphitheater of Air Temple Island, the Air Acolytes gathered. Everyone had a different idea of what was going to happen: Tenzin's retirement? Restoring another Temple? Lhundup or even one of their other Air Family kids pregnant again?

Tenzin stood at the podium and spoke, "I have come before you all today with the news we have always wanted to hear. Air bending is alive in our world again as a blessing from the spirits _outside_of the descendents of Aang and Katara. Show us, Lhundup."

She went through a graceful and inspiring routine that she herself had developed to humbly but decisively demonstrate her air bending ability.

The Air Acolytes were absolutely silent and thunderstruck until she finished. Gasps and prayers of praise came from them all. People cried, fell on their knees, and raised their arms to the skies in praise to the spirits. The mood of the Air Acolytes was jubilant. Most amazed of all was the guest member of the group: 42 year old Avatar Korra.

After the demonstration, a long time of hearty celebration was given to Lhundup. Korra, showing her first streaks of gray in her hair, came up to Lhundup, and offered, "Congratulations, Lhundup. You - of all people - I thought could be an air bender. You have such a heart for it."

She bowed graciously and said, "Thank you, Avatar Korra."

...

Word spread like a gale force wind after that, as the World rejoiced.

Their practicing continued day and night for weeks for the Temple citizens to watch. Tenzin tested her at each point along the way, until one day, Tenzin smiled, bowed, and announced, "Lhundup, it's time for your tattoos, dear daughter."

She hugged her father in law as he blushed. Rohan was so proud.

"But I don't think I should apply them - perhaps someone closer to you?" Tenzin smiled.

She turned immediately to her husband and beamed, "Oh Rohan! Would you?"

Rohan agreed, but was a bit nervous, though his father reassured him, "I will guide you, Rohan."

...

In three days they were ready. Rohan and Tenzin had worked together until late into the night each night, preparing the tools, colors and oils, the incense and candles, and the ceremony.

Despite being married for years, Rohan was a bit uneasy at how intensely personal this process would be, but Lhundup said confidently, "You prepare me. I am your wife."

Rohan read the verses, rang the chimes, lit the incense, and ritually disrobed her as she stood, according to tradition, but tradition or not, her beauty distracted him. She joked, "this why the nuns did tattoos for the women air benders rather than their spiritual partners." They snickered, as Tenzin discretely looked away.

Rohan said, as he picked up the ancient razor to prepare to completely shave her head of beautiful long hair, "I don't have to do this. There are other ways."

She said with conviction as she stood nude before him, "This is the tradition. It'll grow again. I want this."

With her fallen locks of hair surrounding her, he carefully positioned her on the bed to apply the tattoos to her head, back, and part of her arms and legs. Tenzin kept his eyes averted until she was settled modestly face down on the bed, with only her naked backside showing, to guide and instruct Rohan. Pema cared for Ketu, but often observed Rohan carefully applying her daughter in law's tattoos. This was so amazing for all of them. Modesty was not an issue for Lhundup. They were family, and they had a right to be part of this ancient ceremony, as she was the first of her kind.

While lying there on the bed, she felt something deep within her, as some women are able to do in their inner sense of their cycle. She smiled despite the pain of the application. Rohan asked, "What?"

"Later, Rohan. I'm fine. I am just so happy about all this. This is worth the pain."

Finally Rohan got to a point where the back tattoo split at Lhundup's bottom and went down her legs. He was worried and told her, "Lhundup, I need Dad's help. I don't want to make a mistake here that will last forever on you."

Even though she agreed, Tenzin felt like he would be invading her personal privacy. She reached out to him, gripped his hand, and smiled, "Dad Tenzin, it's OK. You are the leader of our society. You did every one of your daughters' and sons' tattoos. I am your daughter too. I am the first of the new air benders. Please do me the honor of your artistry on my tattoos."

Tenzin finished the most difficult part, so Rohan returned to applying her tattoos. For a considerable amount of time she had to turn face up, but was not embarrassed, and urged Tenzin to remain to witness. Tenzin appreciated how gentle his son was with her, and he loved how his sweet daughter in law watched Rohan adoringly as he proceeded. Already beautiful Lhundup was going to be even more beautiful when this was complete. He was proud of both of them. Pema watched too, and touched Tenzin's shoulder lovingly. Lhundup reached to her and squeezed her hand. This was truly a family affair, as it had been for all their natural children.

When Rohan was done late in the evening, and the new tattoos shown their brilliant blue all over her mocha-colored body, making them contrast even more beautifully, Tenzin congratulated them, but left them alone for private time together for her recovery.

Unexpectedly, with the door closed, she reached out for Rohan with desire in her eyes.

Rohan was shocked, "Lhundup, you must be in terrible pain. I was. Surely you don't want this now?"

Lhundup urged, "I don't care how much it still hurts. Come to me, right now. The time is _exactly _right if you want another air bender."

"Oh!" said a pleased and surprised Rohan, and no further words were said while they loved.

...

A few weeks later, while visiting Republic City, they were gifted with another surprise while celebrating being pregnant again. Six month old Ketu was doing his cute cooing, wiggling, and reaching motions. In one sudden movement, with both arms over his head, he rustled his mother's returning hair with a small breeze. There was no question that he had air bent. They hugged him, praised him, and each other. The entire family was air benders, and smiled knowing the next child would be too. Air bender couples always had air bender children. The cycle would truly begin again.

...

The next day, they went down to the radio station for another historic moment. Flanked by senior reporter Shiro Shinobi, they assembled for the first ever live broadcast of the new invention 'television', with the lead story being Master Lhundup standing next to Master Rohan, in maternity clothing and her new tattoos, holding their air bending son, with her short hair growing back in the high shaved forehead style of a female air bending Master. This was an image the world had wanted to see for two centuries.

Tenzin was standing proudly off camera, with a tearful Pema clutching his arm, while Shiro interviewed the new Air Family. An aide approached Tenzin with several reports. Tenzin's eyes went wide with astonishment. And he sighed with relief that the pressure on him and his family had ended forever.

Across the Air Acolyte enclaves of the World were a dozen other reports of air bending arising from other male and female believers.

Balance was truly returning to the World.

Always a worrywart, Tenzin realized he had a new problem. He was going to have to build a bigger air bending school. And he smiled.


End file.
